Understanding
by H. L. Sachi
Summary: A JapanxPhilippines fanfic starting with the event of World War 2. For Philippines and Japan, it would be a sign of forgiveness and relief reforming a new bond. However what bond will form over these two countries. (That was kinda of a sucky summary...)
1. My Old and New Reasons

**Here is a Fanfic I thought I should do for Pirihon and I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

**WW2-1945**

**Philippines POV**

I was angry at Japan. Whenever I would hear his name my blood would boil and hate fills me up with rapid speed. He attacks my people and my country not only that, he attacks my other family members of the east as well. Kuya China, Kuya Korea, Ate Vietnam, Malaysia, Singapore, Ate Indonesia, Thailand, Taiwan, Brunei, and everyone else are all under his clutches as well as more. How could he be so vile? If it wasn't for Kuya America, my country would have demolished completely I bet. I heard of the victories my people had with Kuya America's, and was full of joy. I wanted Japan to sink into the ocean for what he did to my people, my country, and his own family.

The only thing that I couldn't understand was why won't he surrender now? It was obvious he would be defeated, but he still kept on going as if his life depended on it. When I asked America this, he explained to me when he first met Japan.

"You see Piri, Japan isolated himself for two-hundred years to avoid being taken over. At first his people were scared of our big ships and you should have seen the look on their faces!" America laughed aloud.

"Get to it already!" I said impatiently.

"Alright well hm… I guess you could say he wanted to become stronger. He wanted to become a powerful modern country and he did. I, myself admired him as well as others. The only thing was, well, he wanted to still get stronger creating an empire in the East Pacific. He wanted to do more. The only reason why he won't surrender was he won't let go…"

"Won't let go?"

"He still won't let go of his culture."

I thought about this for a while before replying. I thought that culture is always a good thing no matter what. Kuya Spain nearly made me let go, but I still cling to my past. "Isn't culture good though? It helps people connect to their roots," I finally replied questioning.

"Right right. Let me rephrased this. Instead of saying culture, I meant their thinking. You see, to Japan and his country surrender is not an option. If you were Japanese, you would not give yourself to the enemy. You would not surrender, but commit suicide because it will bring shame upon your country, family, and yourself."

"S-suicide! Shame my ass!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"How are we supposed to make him surrender? If his people will kill themselves, then how is he suppose to surrender?"

"I've been thinking about a plan but-"

"Then do it now!" I was enraged. I couldn't believe his people would go so far to kill themselves. He would even have his people kill themselves as well as others, it makes me frustrated.

"Piri calm down, okay? The thing is… it will cause much destruction in Japan."

"So?"

"I'm planning on use nuclear bombs."

"If that's the only way then sure." I didn't care for that monster. He definitely deserved it!

"Piri… Alright well I'll think about it more. Oh yeah! China has come here to visit you Piri. He will probably come this afternoon."

"Hm… fine I guess." Well at least Kuya China will come here to visit. I haven't seen him in a long time since the war started.

When Kuya China arrived, he was wearing a sling on his right arm. "K-kuya! Are you alright?" I raced towards him at the front door and hugged him. "Kuya…"

"P-Piri? It's alright I'm fine aru. How are you? I haven't seen any of the family in ages it seems," he chuckled taking a seat in the living room. Kuya and I talked about the past and finally went to the war. We both talked about our struggles and our thanks to Kuya America and the others for their support and thought about how the rest were doing. When I mention on how Kuya America was going to use nuclear bombs on Japan, he seemed a little concerned.

"Kuya? Is something wrong with the idea?" I asked.

"Well… it's just… I'm worried about Japan aru."

"Why are you worried? He did terrible things to you, me, and everybody! All of the things he did were unforgivable." I couldn't believe what Kuya was saying. Kuya has suffered a much longer time as well as Korea and he is still worried about him? Why?

"Piri. There is something I want to talk about aru." He thought for a moment and began to speak again. "Remember when everyone was being colonized and everyone was trying to resist?" I nodded. "And some thought of you as a traitor for being more westernized."

"Yes I remember those days." Remembering them was kind of painful at the time. Kuya Spain did some terrible things to my people. His boss was trying to let go of my people's culture. I didn't trust him but I'm starting to forget since now that my people are not in his hands and that happen many years ago.

"Even so we still thought of you as part of the whole family. Even the ones who doubted you at first started to not care about that anymore. No matter what we are still family. No matter what circumstance, we are still family Piri." I thought about it. Even back then, Kuya and everyone else still thought of me as family. Even Japan… I started to question my thoughts and opinions of Japan. 'He went through a lot' I thought. 'He as well… had as much pain as we did.'

Weeks later America bombed Japan twice. On both days I silently cried, with not the slightest anger towards him. I prayed that he wasn't in either Hiroshima or Nagasaki at that time. I prayed that he was still living and would surrender. Not because of hate, but because of not using any more bombs on him. "Please!" I cried. "Please surrender. I don't want you to suffer any longer!" Tears fell and I softly whispered, "Kuya Japan." Finally I found out that Japan finally surrendered. I heard also that Kuya America is helping Japan out again to rebuild the country. Before he went, he visited me for a while. Before he left, I called him.

"Kuya America!" He looked back wondering if something might be wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um thank you Kuya for everything. You helped me out and everyone else. You worked so hard in supporting everyone and I."

"Ah don't mention it. That's what a hero does remember? They help everyone out!"

"Also…"

"Hm?"

"Also thank you for helping Kuya."

"Which kuya? Do you mean-" I nodded.

"Hm. I'm glad you feel that way. Japan a great friend you know." He smiled. "Well off I go. Bye Piri!"

I waved good bye. I hope America could help Kuya Japan out. He needs it much more than I do.

* * *

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. If you want please review.**


	2. Plans of the New

**A new chapter updated... Usually it takes me longer but alright! **

**Again I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**1986**

**Japan POV**

It's been many years since the war. At that time I never knew how selfish I had gotten and how cruel I was towards everybody. From all over East Asia I wanted to conquer, but I never thought of the impact I would have done towards my family. I only wanted to get stronger with everybody at that time to show how strong Asia was, but instead I only did it to get myself stronger. I've hurt so many people who cared for me. China-san, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam-san, Thailand-san, Malaysia-san, Singapore-san, Indonesia-san, and everybody. I even tortured Philippines-san. If I called her her nickname, I wouldn't think she would appreciate it.

Even so, America-san still supports me in rebuilding my country. Thanks to him, my country has become even stronger and with many successful businesses. It seems that America-san and the other European nations forgive me and I have gain back my respects, but I still am a little shaky with the east part of Asia. It can't be help if everyone still hates me, but even so I wasn't treated as a murderer to China-san and Korea-san. They both arrived at my country and I thought they demanded an apology, I was still nervous about it and couldn't bring myself to say even sorry. To my surprise, they came just to visit. China-san seemed to forgive me and still treated me as family and Korea might have been a bit blunt about the circumstances of the past but over all he treated me as family in a way. I both told them my sincere apologies and they both accepted them with smiles. I was hoping Philippines-san will come as well, but I may just be expecting too much.

Even though I thought that, America-san called early this morning all excited.

"Yo Japan, you awake dude?"

"Um yes America-san, is there something you want?" I was thinking it would be about a new video game project we would do.

"No not really. I just called in Piri's stead to tell you something."

"Oh…" At first I thought this might be good, but when I thought about it more… Does she forgive me? Does she still hate me?

"Come on dude! It's not bad. I called for her because she is busy packing her stuff and preparing. Anyways she told me she wanted to go to your place because she said it's been a long time."

Thinking about it I felt relieved. She might not detest me after all. Finding this out, I smiled thinking how much I missed Philippines-san. "R-really? When?" I asked.

"She said in a couple days. She's not too sure on it, but the most is five days from now."

"Why such short notice?"

"Hm? Is it short? Well I guess she can't wait to see you."

Hearing this I felt more confident in confronting Philippines-san and properly apologizing to her just like the others. "Thank you America-san."

"You're welcome. By-"

"Wait America-san. I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I feel like I want to do something special to symbolize our bonds and my feelings of how sorry I am. I want her to know that I will be there for her and I will not go back to my old mistakes again." It was true I wanted to do something, but I don't know how. I wanted to ask America-san, since he is available right now at the same time close to Philippine-san.

"Well- uh hehe. I don't know about you Japan, but I would just go to what your gut tells you to. I always do that and it sometimes helps."

"G-gut?"

"Well what I mean is what does your heart tell you? No matter what circumstance, listen to your heart for anything. If it is giving someone a gift, or doing what is best, or confronting yourself, or even anything, listen to what it wants you to do."

I thought about it a while before answering. He was right at that, but I still am not sure.

"Japan don't worry you will think of something. You got at least three days."

"Uh that's still a short time away…"

"I know you will think of something Japan. Oh! I have to go. I'm going to McDonalds with Tony for a hamburger and Tony doesn't like it when I am doing something else. See ya Japan. Good luck!"

"Wai-" he hung up. I still did not know what I should do. That afternoon I thought and thought. I decided to go into the city hoping I would get some ideas. Unfortunately I didn't find anything. On the way home, I went to buy some meat buns and started eating. "These are great as always," I said to myself very satisfied. "It reminds me of China-san, these were brought from here after all." Then suddenly, I finally had an idea.

**1986-3 Days Later **

**Philippines POV**

I arrived at the airport heading to Kuya Japan's place. I was a little nervous but it didn't bother me. It's been a long time since I last saw him, I was glad Kuya Japan recovered with the help of Kuya America. I wanted to see Kuya Japan again. I couldn't wait. However I still remained calm thinking about how he would react. "Hopefully," I whispered to myself "that he won't say sorry so many times like he did with Kuya China and Korea… that was so Kuya though." I giggled. Remembering the past events when everyone was much younger was touching. It made me wish we would all have a large reunion together just like that time…

The plane departed my homeland as I looked down from my window. "I'll see you soon. Very soon." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"_Traitor."_

"_You went with the white people."_

"_You betrayed us."_

_I heard the voices of the past. When the European countries came and judged us and called us savages. I remember when Kuya Spain colonized me. At first I thought he was helping me and was as well family. I never knew how wrong I was…_

"_I thought I told you not to have contact with those things."_

"_Things? But Kuya they are my family. No matter what they are still family."_

"_Ha! Those savages? You know if it wasn't for me, you would have been the same. Even so you are still like them. Your skin tells me."_

_At that time I felt so angry. I wished he would disappear including the other European countries who tortured the others. Even so, I was named a traitor for even treating him as family. I never felt so alone and so worthless in my entire life. "I was all Spain's fault." I used to say. "If it wasn't for him or any of the other European countries, we wouldn't felt so much pain."_

_I was in my younger and a little smaller self. I was crying. In a dark room all alone filled with wrath and grief. I thought there would be no end to this feeling… that's what I thought before…_

"_Mai? Mai! There you are aru."_

"_She's there China-san."_

"_My little sister!"_

"_Mai!"_

"_Is everything alright da ze?"_

"_What did Spain do to you this time?"_

"_We were worried."_

"_We are here."_

_I hid my face crouching and facing the ground crying. I heard a gentle voice. The one that would always support me and bring me up again whenever I felt gloomy. "Mai? Are you alright? We are here for you."_

_I looked up and saw Kuya Japan's hand waiting to be held. I then looked up and saw Kuya Japan smiling. Behind him were Kuya China, Ate Indonesia, Malaysia, Korea, Ate Vietnam, Brunei, and Singapore with relieved eyes smiling. _

"_Whenever you are down, don't be afraid to depend on us aru."_

"_You got me worried Mai! You even got Vietnam for Spain once again."_

"_Look what he did that bastard!"_

"_I agree with Vietnam, Akka! That little damn bastard tortured Mai!"_

"_Now now let's calm down. She is with us right?"_

"_Singapore's right."_

"_Mai da ze! You shouldn't worry us!"_

_I looked at them and left tears coming from my eyes. They are still with me. They never left me. They were always here._

"_Mai, what do you say? Let's all go have a reunion. Everyone will be there waiting for you. We would never think of you as a traitor because you are family," Kuya patted my head softly, "What do you say Mai? Let's go."_

_I couldn't bare it anymore. I reached for his hand and held it firmly. Right after I wept. Not anymore of pain and sorrow, but in happiness and joy. "Thank you…" I choked, "Everyone… Thank you…" _

* * *

**Mai=Philippines**

**Before Spain came in and colonized Piri, she was named Mai by China who visits Piri a lot.**

**Also, I noticed when I read a lot of PiriHon fanfics, Philippines hates Japan until modern day time or around that area. I thought I should create a fanfic where Philippines forgives after/around World War 2 and completely forgives in the year 1986. 1986 because during that time President Corazon Aquino's first trip outside the country as president of the Philippines was Japan. When she visited Emperor Hirohito of Japan apologized to the Philippine president on what happened in the past.**

**I'm also planning on getting ideas on the day she arrived in Japan (which I thought was kind of cool).**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review if you want.**


	3. The Two Flowers That Snowed

**I'm now trying to update during the weekends (because of school and my grades!), so now that I know my pattern I would probably only update during the weekends when I don't have school.**

**Please enjoy... again...**

* * *

**Philippines POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the window. "I-I'm here… "I saw a couple islands that made up the country and the sun brightly shined on the rebuilt Japan. As the plane landed, I got out of my seat and stretched. I remembered I got a call from Kuya Japan telling me to get off the plane as soon as it landed and that he had a surprise waiting for me. "I wonder…" As I got off the plane, I didn't have any sign of emotion and didn't look in front of me. When I looked straight ahead, I saw my surprise.

"WELCOME TO JAPAN!" the children yelled in excitement in their best English. They held both the Japanese and the Filipino flags up high waving them towards the heavens. Flower petals snowed out of nowhere. When two flower petals landed on my palm, I noticed that they were the national flowers of both the countries. Kuya Japan's pink cherry blossoms and my white sampaguitas came from the sky like snowflakes.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Mai look. The cherry blossoms," he pointed his finger towards the pink trees._

"_Kuya it's so pretty. Your flowers are always wonderful." _

"_Thank you. I also think your flowers are wonderful as well."_

"_Not really. They are just white and they don't blossom and fall like yours. I wish my flowers were pretty, too."_

_Kuya frowned and placed something in my hair. "Kuya?" I patted my left side of my head and felt three flowers._

"_They may be only white, but they are as white as winter's sparkling snow. Be proud of your flowers as much as I am with mine." He handed me a mirror and I saw my three white sampaguitas on my head. For the first time I saw them glow as the white snow. "I will! I promise!"_

_Kuya smiled and dazed at the sky. "I want both of our flowers to fall from the sky like snow. I promise I'll make that happen someday so we could see the beauty of our precious flowers."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Welcome Philippines-san," Kuya smiled. He indeed kept his promise and I saw both of our flowers snow. The children cheered for my arrival and I couldn't help but smile to everyone. "Thank you."

After the surprise, Kuya's boss told me to go to me hotel in and get settled until I could meet Kuya Japan later. I agreed and thanked him. The man chuckled. "It was all Japan-san's idea you know, the surprise. He planned everything for your arrival. When he found out you were coming yesterday, he stayed awake until he finished everything and made it as perfect as possible."

"W-what time did he finish?" I asked. I knew he planned everything but did he worked that hard to make sure all of those children to say 'Welcome to Japan' in English and to make sure he got enough flower petals of both flowers and to make sure he had enough flags as well as how he should make the petals snow?

"He worked until three this morning since he was a little busy and thought you would arrive four or five days from then. Some others and I only helped get permission of some of the parents and get the supplies."

"He worked so hard…"

"Why don't I get you and your luggage to the limo and I will see you later." I nodded.

I went t to the hotel and unpacked my stuff. Before I left, I placed three sampaguitas in my hair and smiled proudly. I got my bag and went outside spotting the same limo. I was greeted by the driver and went inside. The drive was about ten minutes and I spotted a large traditional Japanese house with Kuya waiting for me. I took a deep breath and started walking. "Hello Kuya it's been a while, huh?" He just nodded, "Come inside," he said. I went inside with Kuya and followed him to the living room. "Please sit. I-I want to talk to you." I sat obediently and he sat in front of me and started pouring some green tea. "Here."

"Thank you." The atmosphere seemed a little stiff and Kuya Japan sipped his tea.

"I know you wouldn't forgive me and I'm not asking you to. Even so I want to say I'm sorry. I've done terrible things to you and took you captive along with everyone else. I only wanted everyone to become one empire to show the world how powerful we are; instead I only did it for my own selfish reasons. I thought of myself first instead of everyone else and didn't think how much pain you would suffer as well as everyone. I wish I could have known and not have hurt so many people and not take away so many lives. I don't deserve your forgiveness and I don't expect you to." He bowed, "But even so again, I'm sorry. I regret everything. You could hate me all you want."

**Japan's POV**

I waited for Philippines-san to respond. I was nervous and sweat dropped from my face.

"Of course I do. I hate you." With those words my heart was shattered. I don't know why. I should have known this was what she would say, but I felt as if I was useless. She stood up and looked away from me.

"You were a monster. You killed so many of my people. As angry as I am with that, I couldn't stand how you tortured everyone else. They were your family! Kuya China, Kuya Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Ate Vietnam, Kuya Thailand, Ate Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, everyone! You took away so many lives. I could never forgive you as long as I live!" She said that with such a cold and rusted voice filled with hate and anger.

My broken heart shattered into more pieces. I couldn't take the feeling anymore. I wish I could have died. No-… I wish I didn't even exist. I never have expected to feel such shame in myself. I have failed to protect. I only succeed to kill.

"That's what I thought I would have said before after I was freed from you," she said with a soft and gentle voice. I looked up seeing her facing the right side looking down.

"Kuya China told me something a week before you surrendered. He said, _"Even so we still thought of you as part of the whole family. Even the ones who doubted you at first started to not care about that anymore. No matter what we are still family. No matter what circumstance, we are still family Piri"_ I thought hard about that and remembered something familiar many years ago. You told me when I was down, _"We would never think of you as a traitor because you are family."_ Before you never thought of me as a traitor neither did Kuya China and some of the others. Remembering that, it made me feel guilty for even hating you back then because it would affect us from moving on." I remembered that day perfectly. She was hiding behind a tree crying from all of the hurtful words some of the other countries said to her. I wanted to make her smile and so did some of the others.

"That's why I promised myself that no matter what, I will forgive you." She turned towards me smiling, "I forgive you." I felt so relieved she didn't mean those words she said to me earlier. I was so thankful.

"Thank you Philippines-sa-"next thing I knew was against. "Itai!" I rubbed my head and looked at Philippines-san holding bamboo sticks on each hand glaring at me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Philippines-san? Itai!" I looked at her holding bamboo sticks._

"_I don't like being called Philippines-san Kuya!"_

"_But aren't you older now? You've grown-"_

"_Please call me Piri."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I want to be just called Piri Kuya."_

"_Oh okay… hm…"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know I just think it's cute."_

"… _definitely call me Piri Kuya or I'll hit you."_

"_O-okay."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I smiled. "I meant thank you Piri." With that I saw Piri put down her bamboo sticks and came towards me. "Don't worry and sorry if I hit too hard." She stroked my hair gently with her hand. I tried to avoid eye contact and blushed. "D-don't worry about Piri…" I wish she could stroke my hair for a longer time, but I heard a grumbling noise. "Hm?"

"Oh that's just me don't worry."

"I'll make lunch for the both of us. You seemed hungry."

"I told you I-" again I heard the grumbling noise but even louder. "Okay I give in. I'm hungry…"

"I'll cook then."

"And I'll-"

"You'll stay here. You're my guest after all."

"Okay I'll stay."

I went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. When I finshed I prepared the table and called Piri. "It's ready Piri."

"Kuya it smells good! What did you make?"

"Sukiyaki."

As we settled into our seats I would say, "Thank you for the food!" and saw Piri praying. As she was finished praying, we both ate and talked for the rest of the afternoon. As we talked I learned more about Piri and how much she changed. I found that she became more serious but even so she still smiles. I still remember how playful and cheery she was back then and now looking at the grown and protective Piri. We talked until evening as Piri was going back to her hotel. I asked her how long she will be staying.

"I was thinking of staying for three nights and four days. I wanted to go around the city and have a tour." I saw her turn a little red, "If you don't mind Kuya… can you be my tour guide for my time here?"

"Sure Piri. I'll be happy to be your tour guide."

"Thank you Kuya… for everything."

"Everything?"

"The surprise… I thought it was pretty. I-I enjoyed watching the petals snow. Thanks Kuya. I was happy. You're the best."

As she left I couldn't help but smile. It was a long time since we were talking and smiling together. It reminds me about the good days. Ever since I found out about her arrival I worked hard to find a surprise for Piri. Out of them all I choose to have children wave our flags and our flowers snow. I remembered the promise I made and how she loved children as much as her family. _"Thanks Kuya. I was happy. You're the best."_ I blushed remembering her many thanks. "It can't be that I-" saying this I blushed even harder. "I must be," I thought. "I-I like Piri."

* * *

**All of my ideas have now been written... hopefully I can have more for the next chapters -_-).**

**Sukiyaki is a Japanese stew with thinly sliced beef with vegetables and noodles.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review if you wish. **


	4. The Next Two Days

**Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Philippines POV**

The next morning I got dressed in a long skirt, blouse, and a matching sash with my three samguitas in my hair. Kuya told me that he would pick me up at nine and we would both walk to the train station to have a better look around the city. Right now I was in Tokyo and everyone was really kind and patient towards me and I appreciated their respect towards someone like me who hasn't been here before. When Kuya Japan arrived he greeted me with a warm good morning and we set off. I had to depend on him a lot especially since I can't speak his language or understand very well.

"It's alright Piri I can understand how you feel since most countries have a separate language. Besides I don't mind you depending on me," he turned a little red when he finished his second sentence. I thanked him for everything and we arrived at the train station. The ride wasn't very long but very quiet. Nobody talked at all and the only thing you could hear was the sound of the train moving. I suspected it was to be respectful for the other passengers. Kuya took me around the city going through museums and parks. I've noticed he seemed getting red a lot and asked him if he was okay, but he always says it was nothing to worry about.

When we went into this building I thought it was some kind of comic shop like in Kuya America's place. The only thing different was the art of the comics. That's when I immediately knew where I was.

"I love manga!" Kuya Japan looked at me stunned.

"Y-you know what manga is?"

"Well of course! It's pretty popular back at home you know a lot of my people like watching anime as well." Japan smiled.

"Well I'm glad Piri. I didn't think anime and manga was very popular at your place."

"Well now you know."

After looking at manga and buying a couple of volumes, Kuya asked where I wanted to go next.

"Well I don't know actually…"

"Um… well then what about- why don't we go shopping in the malls? If you want…" Kuya blushed and turned away slightly.

"Sure. That seems fun. I wonder what's here…"

We went to the shops and stores. I thought the clothes here in Kuya's place was cool. I was just embarrassed since I don't really wear a lot of really cute things and I was afraid that it wouldn't suit me, especially when I saw a white dress that went until above my knees with a few simple frills and a ribbon around the waist. I dazed at the dress thinking it wouldn't suit me very well.

"Piri? Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Sorry I'm coming." I caught up with Kuya and was walking next to him.

"Don't you want anything Piri?" I shook my head.

"No it's fine…" I really wanted to buy some things… but don't think I would be good enough to wear them. I felt guilty lying, but I would rather ignore than be embarrassed wearing cute clothes. Kuya Japan didn't buy my lie but went with it looking back at the previous shop with the white dress.

"Alright then." I could hear a disappointment in his voice and felt even guiltier.

"But the clothes there were cute though. The designers here have good taste Kuya, I just don't think they would suit me," I faked a smiled. He sighed.

"Piri no matter what you wear or no matter what doubts you have in yourself you will always be cute. Remember that please?" When I heard his words I felt my cheeks turn bright red and looked down.

"A-alright Kuya…"

We went to the train station and arrived in another part of Tokyo. I see a statue of a dog that stood as if waiting for someone. "That statue is of a dog named Hachiko. He is an akita inu breed dog that had a strong bound with his master who always uses this train station to go to work. Everyday his master came from the station at the end of the day, Hachiko would always greet him." He paused to look at the statue and dazed into his anxious eyes. "But one day his master did not return and died because of a cerebral hemorrhage. Since that day, Hachiko waited for his master for ten years until he died."

That story made me start to cry. Hachiko was waiting for ten years in believing that his beloved master would return. His bond with his master was so strong and inspiring. I wiped my tears and Kuya handed me a handkerchief. "T-thank y-you…" He smiled. "It is a very sad story." He dazed into the sky feeling the light breeze in the evening sky. His dark hair blew in the direction of the wind and he closed his eyes. "But we know for sure. He is with his master somewhere else."

After Kuya Japan told me about Hachiko, we went back to the hotel and waved good-bye and said good night. I was tired but happy. I enjoyed being with Kuya, the day with him was fun. The way he introduces to the famous landmarks in the city was cool. His voice fit the scene and the mood of the event like how he told me about Hachiko. I can't wait for the next day.

**Japan POV**

As soon as we said good night I immediately went back on the train station in a hurry. I sighed, "Hopefully it's still there," I said to myself. "If it isn't I will search until I find another one."

**The Next Day**

**Philippines POV**

Kuya Japan gave me another tour around Kyoto and gave me a brief history about the city. "Kyoto used to be the capital of my country and then it was moved to Tokyo. Kyoto has a lot of traditional buildings in a modern area. Why don't we look at some of them like the Buddhist temple?"

"Alright."

The more we walked around in Kyoto, the more I could see the beauty within the land with the bridges and the plum blossoms that fell off the trees. This place still is connected to the beautiful culture of this land. I remembered now that this is where I visited Kuya Japan whenever I would visit since back then was the capital.

"This place hasn't changed."

"Really?"

"Well I could still feel and remember the past. Even if this place is more modern, it still is connected to the beauty of your people's culture which I find amazing."

"Y-yeah… thank you…"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

"Hmm…"

After looking through the temples and buildings, Kuya said he wanted to show me something that was a walk from here. From what he stated he said that it will go through memory lane. When we arrived, it was mainly a river with many trees. Some of the bushes are a pretty color of a mixture of red and orange that seemed to accent the dark green trees. The water reflected the sun's light that made everything sparkle.

"Remember this place Piri? This is one of the main areas we would rest and talk to each other back then as well plays with the other Asian nations of the east and southeast." A light breeze blew some of the red-orange leaves into the sky and landed on the small bridge.

"I remember."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kuya I'm tired."_

"_So am I. Why don't we sit under those trees and we will eat a little."_

"_Alright!"_

"_Wow Mai! This place is amazing!"_

"_Isn't it Ate Vietnam? This is usually where Kuya Japan and I would play and explore."_

"_Well you should have invited us da ze!"_

"_Aiyah Korea don't be so loud aru. You will ruin the tranquility of this place."_

"_You are also teacher."_

"_Hong Kong!" _

"_Like sorry."_

"_Well it's still beautiful isn't it Piri?"_

"_Yes Ate Indonesia."_

"_Well let's eat under these trees then if anyone doesn't mind. Thank you for enjoying my place everyone. So what do you say? Let's eat!"_

"_YEAH!"_

_**END OF FLANSHBACK**_

**Japan POV**

"Back then was really peaceful huh? Everyone smiles and laughs together," I sighed. "It's nice to remember the past sometimes."

"Yeah. Everyone was having a lot of fun as we ate and played. I miss everybody…"

"Hm? Don't you see them?"

"Well I do in the ASEAN meetings, but as free time… not so much."

"I see… how are the meetings in the ASEAN?"

"Pretty fun. Sometimes we get off subject and argue and laugh," Piri sighed. "It's fun in those meetings."

"So you see them and laugh like you would regularly. At least you get to see them," I pointed out.

"That's true… but when I always feel like I never wanted that day to end and continue laughing, but of course the sun sets and everyone leaves." She paused for a moment and continued, "I want to see them more often. Sure I visit some of the countries like Ate Vietnam, Ate Indonesia, Brunei, Singapore, Malaysia, and sometimes Thailand, but that doesn't happen very often. I want to see them more." I thought for a moment, wasn't Piri a member of the United Nations? If so shouldn't she be attending those meetings like most of the other countries do?

"Hey Piri."

"Yes Kuya."

"Aren't you a part of the United Nations?"

"Yes, but I don't attend the meetings. I was thinking about coming to them when Ate Indonesia begged for me and Malaysia to join though."

"Well I was thinking if you could start participating in the meetings. That way you could see some of the other countries more and at the same time meet new countries." I was hoping that Piri would agree, that way I could see her more.

"Hm… now that you think about it sure! It seems like a great idea. May I ask when the next meeting is?"

"The next meeting is scheduled in next year in January 1st."

"New Year's Day? Not only that, it seems a long time, too."

"Well actually America-san said on New Year's Eve which is January 1st for us here because of the time difference."

"I see…"

"And it may seem a long time, but for those who don't attend the meetings a lot or at all have to prepare a couple months early to get the paper work and the topics of the meetings and other information."

"That makes sense. Since it is February 28, and tomorrow's March, I will start preparing during March and three months later, March 1… April 2… May 3… so May I will be done with the paper work and have all of the information. "

"Well there is still more but it isn't much of a problem. Just tell America-san, Germany-san, or England-san that you will start participating."

"Okay so I'll ask Kuya America then wait until January 1st."

"Right."

"Thanks Kuya. Now I'll get to see you and everybody not to mention meet other countries." She smiled brightly to me.

"D-don't mention it. I didn't really do anything…" I turned to hide my flushed face.

Soon after that, the sun started to set and we went back to Tokyo where Piri's hotel was. We said good night and I went home. I thought about tomorrow and how it would be the last day when I would see Piri until next year. I sighed. "I guess I will have to have the courage to give it to her tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone!**

**Sorry I made the first day a little rushed. I was having trouble with it... eh he...**

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**Please review if you want.**


	5. The Other Side's Feelings

**Here is Chapter 5!**

**I've also am now planning to add some Thailand x Vietnam.**

**And again please enjoy!**

* * *

**Next Day**

**Philippines POV**

I got dressed and started packing my things. My plane leaves at eleven and it is now eight. I was glad I was able to stay here and have fun with Kuya Japan. While I was packing up, my cell phone rang and it was from Kuya, "Hello?"

"Uh good morning Piri."

"Good morning Kuya. Is there something you want?"

"Well not really… it's the last day until next year, huh?"

"Yeah… but we will see everyone though."

"Yeah… I just wanted to say hi until we meet at the airport."

"Oh thanks."

"So I'll see you later Piri."

"Alright."

I wondered what Kuya was thinking about. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something, that's what I thought about the whole time I was packing. "I wonder…" When I was finished, I arrived at the airport and saw Kuya with two white boxes, one that looked like for shoes and the other for clothes. I thought why he has boxes and tried to ignore the thought they were both for me. Kuya walked towards me with a face slightly red. "Um… I saw you looking at some clothes the other day when we were walking around all the boutiques and shops. I figured you wanted some but you were too shy." 'I was shy! It's embarrassing!' I wanted to say, but instead I just blushed. He figured me out already, was I that easy to read?

"Knowing you, you wouldn't want to accept it but I want you to have them and wear them. Besides…"

"B-besides what?"

"I-I think you would look cute…" he looked away with an extremely blushed face. I as well was red as Kuya Spain's tomatoes.

"T-thanks… o-okay I'll accept…" Kuaya Japan turned slowly and smiled. Now looking at his bright eyes and smiling, I'm redder than Kuya Spain's tomatoes. He handed me the boxes we walked into the airport in silence. We didn't really say anything and just walked. When it was time for me to depart, we both said our good-byes.

"See ya Kuya."

"Yeah… I'm happy you came Piri…"

"Ah- uh- Thanks…"

"Those days were really fun. We should get together more often and invite with the rest. What do you say?"

"W-we should."

"Okay then see you soon Piri. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Y-yeah. S-see you later Kuya."

With that he waved then turned away and walked farther and farther away until I couldn't see him any longer. I boarded the plane and looked through the window, "Ten months… it really is a long time Kuya…" I slept through the whole four hours of the ride and was finally home. I thought about Kuya Japan and how kind he was and how he is still the same Kuya I came to admire when I was younger. I prayed that everyone else who suffered as much as I did thinks so as well. All he wanted was to represent the power of Eastern Asia and well as gain back power since he lock himself for two hundred years.

I went to my house and opened the smallest box. "Shoes… why?" They were white flats with a small white bow. Then I opened the larger box. When I saw what was inside I was surprised to find the same dress from that shop that I was admiring. The same white dress that I thought was cute. The same one I thought doesn't suit me. I lifted it up, "It really is the same one." As I was going to put the dress back into the box, I saw a card that said:

Dear Piri,

I know you said you didn't want anything when we were shopping and looking around,

But I couldn't help but see you dazing at the white dress as if you wished you could have it.

You were embarrassed weren't you? You also said it yourself that they won't suit you.

Even if you say so, I know much better.

No matter what you wear you would look cute. Remember alright?

Besides I think those shoes with that dress suits you well.

Sincerely, Japan

"I see… so I am easy to read after all." This is something Kuya Japan would easily say and mean it. I could immediately picture him saying something so kind and comforting. He understood how I felt and made me feel it is alright for me to wear anything. He has done so much for me and I haven't done anything. It took me a long time to notice that the doorbell was ringing at the front door.

"C-coming!" I placed the card and the dress back inside the box and placed both boxes inside the closet. I ran towards the door and opened it. "Ate Indonesia and Ate Vietnam?"

"That's not all Piri. Brunei, Malaysia, and Singapore are here, too," said Ate Vietnam.

"That's right Piri! We're here!" yelled Malaysia with a lot of energy than usual.

"That's right my little sister!" yelled Ate Indonesia as excited as Malaysia.

"Hello Piri. It's been a while," Singapore said adjusting his glasses.

"Hi Piri," greeted Brunei.

I looked at everyone with a surprised look. "P-please come in. And why are you here?" Everyone went inside and sat in the living room. Everyone seemed a little tired but happy in a way. Finally Ate Vietnam answered, "To see you and everyone of course. It was pretty hard to have everyone meet here since some of the others were busy like Thailand, Laos, and Cambodia."

"To see me and everyone? But why here?"

"It all started when Indonesia was panicking when she couldn't contact you. After that she called all of us to search for you. Of course I immediately called America knowing that he might know where you are," explained Singapore.

"When Akak over there was like, 'MY LITTLE SISTER IS MISSING! MALAYSIA! WE ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER UNTIL WE FIND HER! I DON'T WANT YOU GONE, TOO!'. I asked if Singapore knew where you were and he said you were in Japan's place," said Malaysia.

"Malaysia! I didn't want you to go missing, too!"

"Then don't make me embarrassed, alright? Please?"

"Okay…"

Vietnam sighed and continued. "Well of course we were kind of cautious and we were worried. But the hamburger bastard kept saying, 'It's alright. Japan won't hurt anyone.' I didn't trust him, but Thailand and Brunei said it was alright and that we should wait."

"And here we are," said Malaysia.

"I see… well at least the hamburger idiot helped convinced some of you to stay. I was worried he would be as stupid as to get you guys into a plane and barge into Kuya's place," I sighed. "Well at least everything worked out."

"Hm? I thought you would be more respectful to that hamburger bastard, Piri."

"Sometimes Ate, sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes," I replied to Ate Vietnam.

"That's good to hear. High five!" I high fived Ate.

"Well we should kind of have some respect for America. If Russia was the one who helped Japan out like North Korea did," said Singapore. Immediately there was silence.

"If that were to happen… Japan would be even worse…" Brunei said trembling.

"… You know what Ate Vietnam? I think I should call him the 'hero'." Vietnam nodded.

"If Japan were to be like poor North Korea… there might not be anime," Malaysia stated. We all nodded in agreement.

"S-so Piri, my little sister… how was your visit?" asked Ate Indonesia.

"Hm… I actually had fun. Kuya Japan should me around Tokyo and Kyoto. It reminded me of the good old times back then."

"Really? I'm glad!" Indonesia hugged Malaysia and I tightly.

"Akka! I can't- ca!"

"At- te!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was just glad, eheh…"

"Well since we are here, what should we do?" asked Brunei.

"I'll get some tuba if anyone wants any. Ate Indonesia?"

"Eh um coconut drink please."

"Ate Vietnam?"

"Of course!"

"Singapore?"

"Not too much if you don't mind, please."

"Malaysia, coconut drink or water?"

"Coconut."

"And Brunei."

"Um coconut drink please."

"Okay then I'll come back." I went into the kitchen to get out some tuba and coconut drinks and came back finding both Ate Indonesia and Ate Vietnam talking about something.

"Uh…"

"Oh Piri your back! Can I ask you something?" asked Ate Vietnam, "Well actually all of us do."

"Uh huh?"

"Well when Indonesia and I saw you when you opened the door, well- um… come here for a moment." I didn't know what she was going to do or say so I placed the drinks on the table and sat next to Ate Vietnam. She whispered so no one could hear her.

"Well we both saw you with a flushed expression. We were wondering if something happened or if you were alright until you stopped being bright red."

"U-uh?"

"You didn't notice yourself? Hm…"

"Ah love," Ate Indonesia said dreamily. Malaysia and I both face palm except I turned bright red. "Really…"

"Say Piri, what did you do during your trip with Japan?" asked Brunei sipping his drink.

"Ah well we went around the city of Tokyo and we went to Kyoto around nature and stuff. Like I said I had fun and I really enjoyed the trip," I answered smiling.

"I-I see…" replied Brunei.

"What's wrong Brunei?" asked Singapore.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I was just wondering that's all." Singapore wanted to question Brunei more, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea and it would be a little pushy to overdo it. Again there was silence with only Singapore typing something in his computer a minute of long silence later Singapore asked another question to me.

"Piri, are you planning on to attending the world meetings?"

"Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"Well England emailed me that you were going to join the next meeting on New Year's or something."

"How the hell does he know about that?" Ate Vietnam said angrily.

"He said that America told him that," answered Singapore.

"It was Tony wasn't it?" I sighed.

"As expected from the guy who has a best friend for an alien," commented Malaysia. "So are you really going to join the meetings with Singapore, Vietnam, Akka, and Brunei?" I nodded.

"Ugh I feel left out. Fine I'm also joining." Ate Indonesia squeezed Malaysia tightly again with glee. "I'm so happy!"

"Ugh."

We all had a great time discussing about the meeting and our daily life. We all laughed enjoying together, smiling, giggling, and me drinking. When it was late, everyone planned on staying in my home for a while and then leave the next couple days. Before everyone went to sleep, Ate Vietnam decided to come to my room. "I'm sorry for coming in Piri."

"It's alright. Do you need anything?"

"Well not really…" Vietnam blush a little. "D-did you ever like someone."

"H-huh?"

"Well," Ate sat next to me on my bed, "W-well I think I-I l-like… Thailand…" she said shyly. "And I don't know what to say. I don't really know if he feels the same way. He always makes me laugh and cheers me up whenever I needed; he isn't a jerk or a perverted freak like America and France is a-and well…" Every time she said something nice about Thailand, she blushes more and more. "I just want him to like me back." I thought about Vietnam's problem and started to think about Kuya Japan and his kindness. Just like how Ate described Thailand, I would myself describe the same thing about Kuya. I noticed my face felt extremely hot thinking about Kuya. "What should I do Piri?"

"I-I don't know how to help you…"

"Huh? What do you mean Piri? I thought you would be pretty experienced with love."

"W-why would you think that?"

"Well… aren't you dating Japan?"

"Wha-? N-no! I-I… we aren't… b-but I like him and just like you I don't know what to do…"

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you two were dating, sorry. I shouldn't have assumed…"

"I-It's alright…. But what should we do?" I layed on my bed looking at the ceiling. "We both like someone and we both want them to express the same feelings to us. If Hungary were here she would tell us to confess confess confess. But unlike her, we are actually very shy."

"I-I want to tell him my feelings but… damn! Why do I have to so shy?"

"I'm the same Ate… I'm the same."

* * *

******Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**Please review.**


	6. New Year's Party (Part 1)

*sigh* I didn't expect this to be so long... Oh well it can't be helped.

As usual please enjoy.

* * *

… **New Year's Eve in New York City-1987**

**Philippines POV**

"Ugh! I-It's so d-damn cold!" complained Ate Vietnam.

"H-how t-the hell does h-he even s-survive?" I said. "W-well we are h-here… where is e-everyone e-else?"

"T-they s-said they w-will come l-later," answered Ate Vietnam.

It is finally the day of the world meeting and Malaysia's and my first one! Apparently before the plane trip, everyone didn't know who is going where for their first flight and everyone went to different areas. For Ate Vietnam and I, we both went to South Korea's place first then traveled to New York. On the other end, some of the others went to Hong Kong's or Kuya Japan's place for their first trip. In other words we were all mostly separated so everyone will arrive at different times but separted in different times. We both went to our hotel where most of the nations are staying. Since all of the meetings are in New York City, there is a hotel reserved to the nations who attend the meetings. We went up the elevator and went up.

"Hey Piri."

"Yes?"

"Did you know nations could share rooms if they wanted to?"

"Really? But I thought each room represented a country."

"Well no. That was thought at first but there are a lot of nations you know, and not all of them attend or are even part of the group."

"Hm true… Uh sure I guess. Where is your room?"

"We are here." Ate unlocked the door with her card and she opened it. "This is it." I looked at the whole hotel room. The place was huge! Sure the outside was vast but I didn't think one room would be this large. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a balcony, two rooms, a small dining area, and a living area with a TV. The balcony was amazing; you could see the whole city from that spot!

"S-so cool!"

"I knew you would like it and so do I." The meeting starts at 5:00pm and it was now 3:00pm. We both rest and unpacked our things and got comfortable in our rooms. The rooms were pretty big as well. As I finished unpacking, I got dressed in my regular blouse and long skirt with my national flowers in my hair. I also pack my bag to place my white dress and shoes Kuya gave to me. Since Kuya America wanted to have a New Year's Party with everyone, after the meeting will be the party. As I was finished with everything I got out seeing Ate in her usual green áo dài. Beside her is her paddle and bag with her evening outfit.

"You're ready as well?"

"Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry, I was here only a minute ago. Oh and here." Ate handed me two bamboo sticks.

"Ah thank you. I was looking all over for those," I took the bamboo sticks.

"I found them in my bags… I guess it was when I mistook your sticks as my paddle. You know the part that is not thick. The part where you grab." Ate Vietnam pointed at the part she was grabbing. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. As long as I have these with me then it will be all good." I sat beside her on the couch looking at the clock that read 4:20pm. I sighed.

"It's you economy isn't it?"

"That bastard. Thanks to him my country is starting to struggle because of him," I sighed. "Why does he use the money on himself? A true leader stands for his or her country. I warned him, but he makes foolish decisions. At least your country is growing, so is Thailand and everyone else. Hopefully your leaders don't do the same mistake Ferdinand Marcos did… damn…"

"It's alright Piri. I bet your country will be over with some debt in no time. All it needs is the right person and some patience," said Ate reassuringly.

I sighed, "I hope so." We both had a small conversation until it was about 4:57. We kept cool since that's how Ate is and I'm kind of used to almost being late. We both rushed towards the building where the meeting is taken place ever since, well since it the UN was created. We rushed inside and Ate lead the way to the large double doors. "You ready?" she asked. I nodded. With only one minute to spare, we went inside with many nations in the room talking casually. I saw Kuya Japan and Kuya China glance at me and started talking to Kuya America. When they finished, Kuya America yelled, "Yo dudes! It seems everyone is here! We have some nations who just started to come to the meetings, isn't that awesome?" All eyes went either towards Malaysia or me. "Yo Piri and Malaysia! Come up front will ya?" Ate Vietnam sat next to Thailand and an empty seat and Malaysia and I stood in front of the nations. The nations stared at us.

"Okay so why don't you introduce yourself, kay?"

"Alright fine. I'll go first," offered Malaysia. Malaysia is pretty brave when it comes to these things. She doesn't get nervous at all even when all eyes stare at you. "I'm Malaysia. I'm part of the ASEAN and," Malaysia glanced towards Ate Indonesia smiling with pride for her sisters, "Akak Indonesia and Piri here are my sisters."

"Great! Now Piri, go." I wanted to smack him in the head. After he said that, all eyes immediately stared at me. I was really nervous, but Ate Vietnam and Ate Indonesia had reassuring smiles and Kuya Japan and Kuya China told me to calm down and Malaysia had her usual confident smile. "W-well okay. I'm Philippines but you could call me Piri. I'm also part of the ASEAN and just like Malaysia said, Ate Indonesia and Malaysia are my sisters. But basically the whole East Asia is family as well as a couple nations near the area." My hands were shaking and sweating and I was relieved that it was over.

"Alright! You guys can take a seat." We both did and I sat next to Ate Vietnam and Brunei.

"Okay so we will talk about uh… what's the topic?" Kuya America asked.

"You git! You forgot the topic already at this time?" said a man angrily who had green eyes, blonde hair, and bushy eye brows. The only thing I thought about was how they looked like caterpillars. "The topic is about global warming."

"Eh he right. Okay now I finally remembered my plans dudes. What I think we should do is genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth I give you the Super Hero Global Man!"

"America there is no way some hero could protect the earth and save all humanity," said the same nation with caterpillar brows."

"Ah come on Iggy~ it's a perfect idea! Right Japan?"

"Uh…"

"You're a real idiot aren't you?"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Well I think we should-" started a nation with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No one cares you bloody frog."

And with this a huge argument has taken place. Everyone either were fascinated or didn't care. However some nations started to join for some reasons. Take Kuya China for an example.

"All of the nations are so immature aru. Does anyone want some snacks?"

"NO!" and a couple seconds later a chair flew towards him by accident and Kuya got really mad but kept cool. Until they hit his panda and he went insane. Ate Vietnam told me this was normal and usually Germany would handle this, but I got real irritated so did Malaysia.

"Hey Piri want to stop them? They are getting really annoying." I nodded. At that Malaysia and I joined the fight with Malaysia using her bare hands and me holding my bamboo sticks. It took a while, but we finally got all of the nations who were in the fight to surrender. "Behave understand?" Malaysia yelled with her signature death glare on top of my signature death glare.

"Aiyah aru. Not g-good."

"N-not G-good is right dude."

"Like, what is so bad about it?... Besides being really scary?" asked Poland.

"…"

"… just agree alright dude."

"Huh?"

"Huh? Do I need to repeat myself? I said behave," repeated Malaysia intensing her glare.

"Or you will be going to a place where the sun never shines," I said cheerfully. "Do you want us to try it out?" I said in a threatening voice intensing my glare as well.

"U-understood!" We both were relieved and calmed down. We left a little guilty for glaring at them with such a high level intense glare so we decided to at least apologize to them.

"Sorry about that, but you guys shouldn't wreck the whole place. I mean look at this place!" Malaysia yelled. The other countries stared everywhere looking through the room. There were chairs flung around each corner… even some that knocked some of the countries out, for example Spain and Netherlands with Belgium beside them. There were drinks that wetted the floors and splattered onto the walls.

"Dude…"

"Aiyah…"

"This is…"

"Well this is all England and America-" Ate Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos were behind France holding either a paddle or a small dagger.

"Shut up you bastard. You know you were at fault as well," said Ate Vietnam with a cold voice.

"So don't try to excuse you from what happened jerk," Laos glared her signature glare. Cambodia's glare was the most deathly out of all of them having really intense eyes glaring at France's pupils. "Just shut up alright?" said Cambodia in a rusty voice. France was indeed nervous and had sweat run down his face. Kuya Japan came up for France's aid.

"N-now now. I know this place is wrecked but we can't just put the blame on everyone, alright? Why don't we spend some time cleaning this place up? We were supposed to have a celebration for New Year's weren't we?" Ate Vietnam and Laos let go of France with a small grunt from both of them. Everyone did as Kuya Japan said and cleaned the room. Everyone was exhausted.

**Japan's POV**

"Ve~ Japan~ Germany~ I'm tired," complained Italy-kun

"Well Italy we are finished. Isn't that right Germany?" I asked.

"Yes. It looks quite nice, like nothing has changed," said Germany

"Kessessess It looks awesome! But not as much as me," said Prussia

"Hey dudes! We are finished! Why don't we start the party?" proclaimed America-san.

"Right after cleaning up? Shouldn't we at least rest for a while?" Question Vietnam.

"Ah don't worry. We will just sit down for a while and have a couple drinks," said America-san enthusiastically. "Come on I want everyone to have a good time."

"Come on Vietnam. Besides we could just sit down first just like America said as well as just talk," added Thailand.

"Hm… fine… I-I guess I agree…"

"Cool! What about you Japan?"

"Uh sure, but everyone is still in their regular and business clothes. You said that we should either wear something for New Year's party."

"That's right."

"Ohonhonhon~ I would enjoy seeing the girls wearing the cute sexy dresses soon America. Should everyone change now?"

"Sure be my guest France, but seriously dude don't peak at the girls. They will kill you… literally…"

"Ohonhonhon~ but-" before France could continue, Vietnam glared at France.

"Don't even dare you pervert. Don't forget, Laos and Cambodia maybe guys but we don't appreciate you perverted actions." Nervous as France was, Vietnam gave no mercy.

"Um Vietnam why don't we check up on Singapore, Malaysia, and Piri to tell them to get ready," said Thailand trying to avoid fighting between them, "Besides we should help spread the news to others as well." Vietnam blush a bit and nodded. Thailand and Vietnam both searched for Piri, Malaysia, and Singapore. I sighed in relief.

"France you know you can't make Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia angry, so please behave yourself." I asked France.

He sighed. "I guess…" he was a little disappointed.

"Ve~ Japan~ Germany, Prussia, and I are going to help tell the others as well that we should get ready for the party. Are you coming, too?"

"Good idea! Okay dudes go and tell everyone and I'll get everything ready!"

"A-alright then." I went with Germany, Italy, Prussia, and I went to inform everyone and all of the nations started to change into less formal clothes and dresses. I was finished changing into I was in light jeans, a black shirt, and a gray light loose jacket. I saw some of the other nations dressed in less formal clothes like I am. Apparently the girls still haven't finished yet.

"Dammit! When are they coming out? It's been about thirteen fucking minutes!" yelled Romano.

"Ve~ Fratello we should be patient with them, right?" said Italy.

"Even so they take too long… especially now!"

"Come on Romano you should listen to Italy," said Spain. "Hey Japan, who are you waiting for? It seems you seem anxious is there a girl you like?" I blushed slightly and turned away embarrassed.

"Ve~ Japan you like someone? Who?"

"Uh-"

"Leave him be aru! What do you think you are doing?" China-san popped out of nowhere saving me from them finding out I like Piri.

"Well we were just curious who he likes that's all," explained Spain.

"Aiyah, you need to respect his feelings. Yes yes you are all curious but that doesn't mean you have to force him to tell you aru."

"Hm sorry Japan…"

"It's alright Italy."

Finally some girls started arrived in dresses. Some of the nations were impressed especially a certain perverted nation.

"Ohonhonhon~ my my Seychelles you look quite dazzling… let me touch you-"

"You creepy pervert! Get away from me!"

"Aw~ come on~"

"No!"

The rest of us just quietly watched feeling pity for poor Seychelles. I sighed. "She better damn run from him."

"He hasn't learned has he?"

"Nope."

I finally tried to look for Piri, but I couldn't find her. 'Where could she be?' I wondered, 'Where?' Then I heard a voice behind me, "Japan!" I turned and saw Taiwan in a pink dress with her usual flower in her hair. "Japan! Wait!"

"Hm? Oh Taiwan. Is there anything you want?"

"Yeah! Hey can we both hang out together here?" It was really hard to turn down the offer, but once again I was lucky. Hungary showed up.

"Hey Japan come here! Come here!" Hungary grabbed my arm and we ran away from Taiwan. We both went out of the very large room and outside. Hungary was making sure no was around and then faced me. "Hi Japan. Long time no see."

"Uh…" I shook my head. "Um may I ask why you dragged me out here?" Hungary giggled and Indonesia appeared.

"Uh what is going on?" I was starting to get nervous. They were grinning… but in a way when they see some of their favorite pairings in anime and manga. "I-is there something you guys want?"

"He he sorry Japan. We didn't mean to scare you," said Hungary. "We just want to know~"

"Kn-know what?" They both looked at each other smiling.

"Do you like Piri?" they asked in unison.

"W-wha-?"

* * *

**Yup. A freakin' cliffhanger... I'm sorry~ I just thought it would be fun that way (but mainly because this chapter is pretty long and I thought I should split this event into two parts). I don't know if you like it that way but... hm...**

**I made Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos really hate France... yeah... I didn't know if that was a good idea or not eh he...**

**Hetalia... does not belong to me.**

**Please review again if you would like.**


	7. New Year's Party (Part 2)-Soft Whispers

**Ehehehe... It's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry. I need to work on school not to mention my laptop is well... not in good shape, so again sorry. **

**Also I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**New Year's Eve 1987**

**Philippines POV**

As I put on my dress I couldn't help but feel embarrassed for it is my first time to wear something so… fashionable and cute in a long time. As I finished with my hair and shoes, I spotted Ate Vietnam blushing with her green sleek dress. She has that strong and shy appearance that makes her look cute. "Aww~ Ate you look so cute~!" I said. "Green is the perfect color." She blushed more.

"H-hey! I'm not that cute you know. You have that fierce determination in your eyes that goes along very well with that soft side of yours. Not only has that white fit that combination. Have you looked in the mirror yet? You should!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest mirror and we saw both of our reflections. She was as amazed as I was.

I smiled. "I told you Ate. You look cute with your strong and shy appearance, Thailand would easily fall for you," Ate turned towards me and smiled the same way.

"And with that adorable smiled of yours and that fierce determination. Japan would have easily grabbed you and said 'I love you'," we both laughed. Then we heard footsteps, they were from Malaysia's. She wore a red crimson dress and looked a little impatient.

"Come on you two you should be out there already." I was half-listening since I was too busy admiring Malaysia. She had this fearless personality that was perfect with her red dress. To wrap everything up I think she looks hot which makes me kind of jealous.

"Are you listening?" I flinched and just replied.

"Well I was just admiring you Malaysia, you know you look pretty hot. I'm kind of jealous," I heard Ate face palm herself and Malaysia blush.

Ate sighed. "Really Piri? You have to say exactly what you are thinking?"

"Y-yeah! And I think you look great Piri, you too Vietnam. You guys look better than I do. Anyway Piri can you follow me for a second?"

"Hm? Why?"

"W-well let's just say I have a surprise for you. The thing is is that it is outside in another building." Ate raised an eyebrow.

"At this time of night? I think that is a little too dangerous. I don't think you two should go." Piri is just curious what the surprise was going to be so she couldn't help leaning towards Malaysia's side.

"There is no worry Ate. Besides we won't go down so easily."

Ate Vietnam sighed in defeat. "Alright then but I'm going as well. Just in case I'll bring my paddle with me. Also I think we should bring us some jackets, too." Malaysia and I nodded. We were still not use to the cold weather.

**Japan POV**

**_A little earlier since it happened almost same time… (so you guys won't be confused and Japan's time is the one who is a little more later…)_**

_"Wha-?"_

I blushed and he heard a flash of a camera. Indonesia and Hungary were both smirking at my flushed face. I felt so embarrassed.

"Aww~ you do like my dear sister~" cooed Indonesia. "She is cute right?"

"Seriously Japan your reaction was so cute~! Here wanna see?" Hungary showed me the picture and I blushed even harder. That picture was really embarrassing. I then heard another flash.

"Hehe Piri would totally think you were cute Japan!" I tried to grab that camera but Indonesia grabbed it first. She shook her head.

"Not so fast Japan." I was confused.

"W-what are you guys doing here and why did you just take pictures of me?" I asked them a little mad.

"Don't worry~ we won't show these pictures to anybody, okay? It is just we will keep them. Just answer our question first and we will tell you why we are here," said Hungary. It was no use. I couldn't really do anything and besides I kind of trusted them not to show those pictures especially to Piri.

"So what's your answer? Do you like her or not?" said Indonesia.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I do." They smirked.

"As we thought Japan. Alright for our end of the bargain. We both set you and Piri on a date tonight," smiled Hungary.

"Huh-?"

"We suspected you that you like her and we are both supporting you," added Indonesia.

"W-wait! I didn't say for any of you to reserve a date for Piri and I-"

"What? Will you?" they both said in unison. I had to admit. It took me a lot of guts just to give her that dress, and I wouldn't even think about eating and going on a date with her. I thought it over and started to think that their plan might be a good idea. However I didn't think that only two people could have helped out especially when both are with me.

"Alright I agree, but first answer one question if you don't mind," they nodded. "Well is there anyone else also helping with this date operation?"

Both of them grinned. "Ah you are so smart as usual! Yes you're right. You see my other dear sister is helping out, too. She is going to bring Piri to the restaurant that Hungary and I reserved for you two."

"It's a good thing that Malaysia is helping out, right Indonesia?" Indonesia nodded. That made sense, besides both Indonesia and Hungary make it quite obvious that they are scheming something.

"Alright then!" cheered Hungary. "Let's go!"

**Philippines POV**

**_Back to where we left off… _**

Ate Vietnam, Malaysia, and I walked out of the building with jackets and scarfs on with Ate holding her paddle. We started walking until I asked Malaysia where we are going.

"Oh you'll see. I told you it's a surprise." I couldn't wait what it was.

"You know I have a bad feeling about this Malaysia. I should feel safe with my paddle but something… something just doesn't feel right. I feel like we should go back as soon as we can," worried Ate Vietnam.

"Don't worry Vietnam. If anything happens I will make sure to stop whatever the trouble maybe. I don't think that anything could put us down. I think it is to look forward facing fears," replied Malaysia with strong emotions of fearlessness.

"… alright then but we have to watch out we don't know what will happen if we don't, right Piri?"

I nodded. "Hopefully God is watching so he will protect us. You never know what might happen."

Ate nodded. "Yes let's just hope…" I didn't know why she felt so worried. I guess it is because of the large city of something. I wasn't too sure.

We all continued walking down the streets of bright lights and the cheers of the people for New Year's, everything was in a light mood. Everything seemed peaceful. As we continued Malaysia said that we have to cross the street to the other side to get to our destination. As the green lights turned red for us to cross, we walked through there as a few cars were patiently waiting. As we made it to the other side, the red lights were still far from turning to green; we saw a boy and his mother walking through the road. As we watched, Ate immediately called to them, "Watch out! Get away!"

Malaysia and I were confused until we heard a truck running towards here fast in full speed. The three of us moved by our own will trying to make them safely across.

**Japan POV**

"Come on Japan! Put on your coat already!" I put on my jacket as fast as I could and went outside following Indonesia and Hungary. When I went outside I heard loud noises and saw flashing bright lights that were red like of an ambulance.

"What do you suppose had happened?" asked Hungary. I shrugged and looked towards Indonesia who seems very pale.

"Indonesia is something wrong?" I asked. I saw her shaking and afraid.

"Hey Indonesia what's wrong?" asked Hungary.

In a very shaking voice filled with fear she replied, "Didn't you see that ambulance go towards that direction?"

"Y-yeah…" said Hungary. We all grew silent. "Indonesia the chances of them being in some accident is highly unlike-" Before she could finish, Indonesia dashed towards the bright flashing lights as fast as she could. Hungary and I followed her. I was worried as well. Piri went that direction, but even so my mind focused on getting to her as fast as I can. We all arrived at a scene full of blood.

"No…" said Hungary's tembling faint voice. I couldn't imagine something like this could happen. My eyes could not take away from the crimson color. I was trying to hold back tears and finally snapped out of it. I concentrated on looking for Piri and Malaysia saw four ambulances at the scene. "Four?" I felt a sigh of relief knowing there is a chance of them not being in the event. That's when I heard Indonesia shriek.

"NO! MY SISTERS! Malaysia! PIRI!..." she stopped screaming out their names and faintly choke, "Even Vietnam…" I spotted their bodies a little farther away where I saw a truck with the front part with blood. Hungary and I were horrified. Indonesia went down on her knees and softly cried their names over and over again. Hungary started to cry aloud covering her face with her hands. As for me, I stared at the scene feeling the pain of a sword stabbing over and over again. The pain was unbearable. At that moment I left lifeless and softly cried out, "Mai."

* * *

**... I'M SO SORRY! ** **Ugh and it really hurts for me to hurt not only my own country, but awesome Vietnam and Malaysia and mentally hurt Indonesia!... *sigh*... *cries* I'm really sorry...**

**And I hope this wasn't hard to understand...**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**Please review if you want.**


	8. Unclear Explanations

**I'm practically done with the 8th and 9th chapters. They used to be one whole chapter, but I thought it was too long and cut it around half? **

**So please enjoy.**

* * *

**Third Person**

**New Year's Day-12:00am**

As Japan, Indonesia, and Hungary silently waited for the doctors to report on the health of Philippines, Vietnam, and Malaysia. Everything was shocking to the three. Japan contacted the other Asian nations to come to the hospital right away since Indonesia was still in a state of shock and was not mentally prepared. After a few more minutes of intense silence, Thailand, Korea, China, Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, Singapore, and Brunei arrived.

"What happened aru?" China said worriedly. "What are their conditions?" Indonesia stayed silent and Hungary was still trying to think, which left Japan to explain everything to everyone for all he knows. All the nations seated around Japan with worried eyes. He was still trying to get over the event and just sighed.

"I don't know what exactly happened so I can't tell everyone exactly what occured. Everything started when Hungary and Indonesia wanted to surprise me with something and eat out with some of the other nations. Even though there was already a party they both insisted and I thought it might be fun," Japan knew he should lie so that all of the burden wouldn't be shifted to Indonesia and Hungary. "They told me that Malaysia and Piri were joining, too, and we went outside. The place we were going to eat was about a kilometer or two away from the building so we just walked by foot. However before we even walked a meter, we saw an ambulance driving towards the way we were going. Indonesia started to feel uneasy and so did Hungary and I and that's when Indonesia dashed to the direction of the vehicle. As we reached the destination…" he didn't want to recall what he had scene. Even without looking at their bodies, he couldn't stand how much blood there was.

He gulped and took a deep breath and continued. "W-we saw blood. The color of crimson stained the road. It was horrid scene. I thought I was about to lose control of myself, until I started to search for Malaysia and Piri. That's when Indonesia yelled out their names… but there was another one as well… it was Vietnam. They were just a little ahead of us and we also spotted a truck with the front part covered with blood…" The room grew silent. When everyone heard this, they didn't want to believe what he said for their own beloved family members have been struck with someone's careless driving. "The ambulance carried the three separately and took them to this hospital in the emergency room. The doctors still haven't come back."

As he finished the atmosphere became really tensed and no one dared to speak. The silence was broken when the doctors came back from the emergency rooms. Indonesia was the first to react. "How are they? Are the injuries serious? When will we be able to see them?" She wanted to ask more questions until Singapore told her to let the doctors speak.

"Well," one of them spoke. "Malaysia's injuries were pretty severe, however she is stabilizing well so we know she is going to recover quite nicely."

"What about Vietnam and Piri?" asked Thailand.

The other started to speak, "Well from what we both know, both Vietnam and Philippines have more crucial injuries than Malaysia's around in their arms and hands. Their head injuries are more severe as well so they will need a little more time to recover. However since they are both nations, they will be alright. The question is when will they recover and when can they discharge?"

"I-I see… when will we be able to visit them?" asked Japan.

"You can't see either of them right now. You can probably visit Malaysia tomorrow, but for Philippines and Vietnam, you have to probably wait just a bit longer."

"I see… just asking were there any other people in the accident aru?" asked China. They both nodded.

"There are two of them who weren't as badly injured with only minor cuts. They weren't hit directly but they somehow dodged it so I wouldn't really consider them actual victims. They are a mother and a son; they are both in another room. However I heard that the mother wanted to talk to the friends of the real victims. I believe she is down in the main lobby." China nodded and the doctors left.

"I guess they are all alive that's a good thing, right daze?" said Korea trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess but Piri and Vietnam are in a very serious condition. Not to mention Malaysia got hit real hard, too," said Hong Kong.

"Hm…" Japan was still wondering what happened in that event.

"What's wrong Japan?" asked Taiwan.

"You feel it, too Japan?" asked Singapore.

"I as well," said Thailand.

"Feel what?" wondered Brunei. He didn't know what they were both talking about.

"I feel it too aru. I think we are all thinking the same thing, right?" said China.

"Well what is it?" asked Hong Kong impatiently.

"Well you know how the doctors said that Malaysia's injuries were severe, but she is pretty much stabilized?" started Singapore. The other nations nodded.

"When they mentioned about Vietnam and Piri, they said that their injuries were more severe than Malaysia's around in their arms, hands, and head," explained Thailand. The nations started to get what they are getting into.

"In other words, don't you think something happened between the short periods of getting hit? Don't you think something happened?" asked Japan. The nations agreed. The reasoning was clear.

"And that's why I asked if there were any other victims, which there were. If that were the case, they probably might have tried to save the mother and the child from getting hit aru," explained China. "So that's why I think some of us should go check on them just in case so we could at least fit some of the pieces and details together." Everyone nodded.

The group was split into a small and large group. The ones who are going to see the woman and the child are Japan, Taiwan, and Hong Kong and they left. Everyone else stayed behind. "Indonesia are you alright?" asked Brunei. Indonesia just replied in a depressed weak voice.

"My dear sisters… why am I the one who is well while they are trapped?" her voice had guilt.

"It isn't your entire fault Indonesia. I am as well at fault," said Hungary in a more calmed voice. The room was silent.

The trio walked into the lobby trying to find a mother and child until they found a woman come up to them.

"Good evening ma'am is something wrong?" asked Japan.

"…are you three the friends of those three girls?" asked the woman.

"Yes," answered Japan.

"I wanted to talk to you then… is it alright?" they nodded and took a seat. There was silence until the woman spoke.

"My name is Kathryn Johnson and I-I… I owe a huge debt for your three friends. If it weren't for them, my son and I would have been surely dead. I don't think they will survive with all that blood. I-I-"Kathryn started to have tears in her eyes. "Your friends were so daring… I'm so sorry…"

"There isn't any meaning of saying sorry, Mrs. Johnson. This wasn't your fault, besides if you and your son were hit directly, then you surely wouldn't have been alive," said Japan reassuringly.

"But now your friends are going to be dead! I should have taken their place!"

Hong Kong sighed. "I think you misunderstand one thing Ma'am. They aren't regular beings and that goes the same with us." Kathryn was confused. Why aren't they enraged by the event? And if they aren't regular beings, then what are they?

"Um you see…" Taiwan looked at Japan. Japan nodded. "We are actually countries. We don't get hurt as easily like regular humans would and that's why our friends aren't dead." Kathryn's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Countries in the U.S? For what? Was there some problem that they need to hold a meeting especially on New Year's?"

"Now that you know, let me introduce ourselves," said Japan politely. "I'm Japan. The other two are Taiwan with the pink dress and Hong Kong. The ones who saved you were Vietnam, Malaysia, and Philippines, but her nickname is Piri."

"I-I see… but why are countries here besides America, doing on New Year's Eve- I mean day?" she asked.

"Well America-san said that he wanted to hold a party for New Year's after the meeting. Don't worry Mrs. Johnson, nothing serious happened that made the meeting hold on New Year's," explained Japan.

"B-but even so… why would your friends protect my son and I? Countries represent the life of the people. As a human of a country, I don't affect anything of the country or nation."

"Ma'am. I think I should tell you that just because we are nations that doesn't change the fact that we all act as regular individual people like you," said Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong please I don't think you should have said that so rudely," scolded Japan.

"But he's right Japan," said Taiwan supporting Hong Kong. She turned to Kathryn. "We may be nations but we also are people as well. We think and act the same way just like any other person. If you saw our friends almost get run over, wouldn't you try to save them not caring who they were?"

"Taiwan I understand how you feel but please calm down," said Japan. "However I have to agree with Taiwan and Hong Kong, Mrs. Johnson. Wouldn't you do the same?" Kathryn thought about it. She actually didn't think they were nations at first for they acted like any human being just from a different nationality. She understood what they were trying to tell her and shook her head.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, we also want to ask questions about the event if that's alright," said Japan.

"Go ahead you deserve to know," replied Kathryn.

"Well we want to know what you saw and heard during the event. You see, all of our friends were severely injured but Malaysia had different injuries than the other two. She was more stable. On the other hand, Piri and Vietnam had arm and hand injuries and their heads are in a more severe condition than Malaysia's. We just want to know why," explained Japan.

Kathryn thought for a moment, "Well I don't know if anything I say will help, but I'll tell all I know and what happened during that event. Before that happened, my son and I were walking to a friend's apartment. The traffic lights were red so we walked. We both saw three girls walking, which were your friends. I didn't notice anything odd until one of them with a green dress yelled 'Watch out! Get away!' I looked to my side and saw a truck speeding directly towards us and when I thought that we were goners. I felt a push and my son and I landed on the concrete near the sidewalk. That's when I looked up and saw blood. I covered my son's eyes and found him fainted. From what I remembered, someone with a green and white dress was on both sides of the on in a red dress. I saw a lot of vivid colors so it was hard for me to see. After that there were a lot of people and the ambulances came. There were three that took the girls separately and the other took my son and me to the hospital."

Japan thought for a moment. If Malaysia was in the middle, then shouldn't she have been hit more directly? There was something they still wanted to know and possibly Malaysia knows it. "Thank you very much," bowed Japan.

"Oh it wasn't really anything. If you need anything else just ask me," Kathryn smiled. She thought of the countries as really kind and considerate people, even though they weren't exactly humans. The trio left Kathryn and went back to the main group.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter! And moving on...**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**Please review if you like.**


	9. Sigh Waiting

**9th chapter! That was fast. The story is already here. **

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Person**

**New Year's Day-12:40am**

Everyone was waiting patiently and when they came, Japan explained everything."Aiyah! That still doesn't make sense still, should Malaysia have had more severe injuries?" asked China.

"That's what I thought as well," replied Japan. Hong Kong and Taiwan nodded in agreement.

"Well we can't just assume right away," said Singapore. "Just because Malaysia was in the middle doesn't mean she took the most damage. For example, who go hit first or got hit with the most impact? That should probably explain it."

"Well Mrs. Johnson said that she couldn't see very well with all the colors, probably from the blood and lights," said Hong Kong.

"Hm… I think when Malaysia wakes up, we should ask her. For the meantime I think we should get some rest. Tonight has really tired me out and I don't feel like doing back to the party," said Thailand. Everyone nodded except Indonesia.

"I think it's best if I stay here. I want to be near Malaysia and Piri," she said.

"You need rest Indonesia. You don't seem very well aru," said China concerned.

"No. I want to be near Piri and Malaysia as possible," said Indonesia clutching her hands into a fist. "Besides it's my entire fault anyway."

"No it isn't Indon-" Taiwan was cut off when Indonesia hissed.

"You don't understand. I'm their elder sister and I was supposed to protect them! Not lead them into some damn accident!" she yelled. Taiwan backed down.

"No one thinks it's your fault Indonesia," said Brunei. "No one would have known."

"I should have."

"Please Indonesia you have to calm yourself. It isn't healthy," warned Singapore.

"How do you expect me to calm down? My sisters are in a fucking hospital including Vietnam!"

"Indonesia, Piri, Malaysia, and Vietnam don't think it's your fault. They will understand-" Japan was cut off by Indonesia's yelling.

"Says the one who had fault in World War 2! Those three knew it was your fault and hated you! That will be the same thing for me just not as worse you son of a bitch!" yelled Indonesia. She started to cry, tears ran down her face in sorrow. Japan knew very well that it was his fault for the struggles of the past. He knew that Indonesia didn't mean it, but those words still stabbed him and hurt his very soul.

"Indonesia calm down! It was no one's fault and that war is all in the past," Thailand said in a stern voice.

"Not all of the blame is on you Indonesia, I also went for it," said Hungary trying to cheer her friend up.

"No I take all of the blame…" she quietly said.

"Indonesia it isn't daze," said Korean.

"It is!" she screamed.

"That's enough!" yelled China. He was being really friendly and kind before but right now he is dead serious. "Indonesia look at me." Indonesia didn't move. "Indonesia!" She slowly obeyed and had guilty eyes that were in some way murderous. Her stare was very intense, but China could easily handle it.

"Don't be so selfish Indonesia. It isn't anybody's fault so don't act as if everything is," he said sternly.

"What are you talking about old man? It is and it will forever be-"

"Don't act so rude spoiled brat! You are putting all the weight upon your shoulders and now look at you! Your eyes signify revenge. Revenge for what? Whoever those three protected? Do you believe that having revenge would help Malaysia, Piri, and Vietnam?" China was really strict and his eyes were on a completely different level of intenseness than Indonesia's. Indonesia finally noticed her own feelings and her murderous eyes became of guilt. She started to cry out loud.

China's eyes soften and became for considerate. "I know you feel a lot of pain but everyone here feels the same way aru. Look for yourself." Indonesia did just that and saw the loneness and sadness in everyone's eyes. She looked at Japan's eyes and saw pain and aloneness. She kept on crying trying to say words, but they are interrupted by her sobbing. Hungary hugged her.

"Now now Hungary is here so don't cry like that. Just don't do that again alright?" Hungary smiled softly and Indonesia nodded still hiccupping. "Good now I think we all should rest."

Everyone who was at the hospital went back to the hotel. China explained why they all left the party so suddenly and that they weren't in the mood to go back. The other nations understood and did the same. The world building that used to be so lively became empty. Everyone decided to go rest or talk to other nations. Japan was really wanted to sleep. When he was about to go to bed, he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door and saw Indonesia with puffy eyes. "H-hello Indonesia, how are you? Is there something you want?"

"No. I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness back then. I didn't mean any harm, I just was so frustrated. I shouldn't have said anything and I'm really sorry," Indonesia was sincere when she said that and it made Japan relieved knowing that he really wasn't hated.

"It's alright I understand. I know how those three are close to you especially Piri and Malaysia." She nodded.

"I just couldn't sleep without apologizing to everybody for what I did so that's why I went to everyone's room and apologized," explained Indonesia.

"Hey Indonesia and Japan!" Japan and Indonesia were startled and saw Hungary. "I just wanted to stop by Japan for a while and I saw you two."

"What is it?" asked Japan.

"I need both of you to go inside first, not to be rude Japan. Really sorry!" Japan sighed. He allowed Hungary and Indonesia to enter his hotel room and Hungary and Indonesia sat on the couch.

"So what is it?" asked Japan. Hungary smirked.

"I know that the surprise for Piri didn't worked out, so I thought that maybe after she is in tiptop shape, you guys could go on another date," Hungary said.

"After what happened today? I'm sorry Hungary but I'm not in the mood to discuss about our next move," said Indonesia tiredly.

"I know that's why I was hoping that you were here," said Hungary excitedly.

"Um excuse me Hungary but I have to agree with Indonesia, I'm not in the mood either," said Japan. Hungary sighed in defeat.

"Fine. To be honest I wasn't in the mood either…"

"Really?" asked Japan.

"I suspected so, knowing you," smiled Indonesia.

"Hey! I just wanted to have fun. The event really bothered me and I just wanted to have a casual conversation without stating anything from that accident," explained Hungary.

"I see…" said Japan.

"Sorry for asking this out of nowhere but when are you going to tell your feelings to Piri?" asked Hungary. Japan blushed and scratched his head.

"I um well…" he sighed, "I don't know. I wasn't really sure though. I was thinking around the party but since things happened, I wasn't sure anymore. Besides I think she would go well with America, after all they did support each other back during the war." Indonesia narrowed her eyes at Japan. They glared as if he said something completely wrong. "D-did I say something that I wasn't supposed to?"

Indonesia sighed. "I know those two are pretty good friends, but I don't really think Piri likes America in that way." Hungary nodded in agreement.

"Besides," said Hungary. "I think you should tell her your feelings. I bet she would like it if you told her." They both smiled. It was obvious that Hungary and Indonesia supported them together and Japan knows it. He sighed and gave a small smile.

"Thank you. I will when she gets better." As he said that, the two female nations cheered. Hungary and Indonesia told him some advice when dating Philippines, such as always be by her side and complement her whenever on whatever makes her shine and other things. They continued to talking with a warm atmosphere until they were tired out. Indonesia and Hungary went back to their rooms and Japan went on top of his bed. He sighed and smiled. "I'll be waiting Piri. I'll be waiting for you…" I closed his eyes and fallen into a slumber, sleeping through the moon and stars that shone through the curtains.

* * *

***sigh* Chapters 8-9 should make up the two weeks... alright!**

**Anyway thank you for my all readers. I'm glad to know that many enjoy my fanfic ^_^.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**Please review if you like.**


	10. I See

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Japan POV**

**New Year's Day-9:00am**

Waking up from the bright sun, I slowly opened my eyes and stayed in my position. I felt extremely tired from last night, or earlier today with the incident. Even so I didn't seem as depressed as I would have been and I'm looking at the bright side, at least everyone is alive. I gradually got up from my position and stretched. I got dressed in about five minutes and gone down to the dining room to get breakfast. I opened the doors and saw a few people already there including America-san and Thailand. America saw me and waved, "Hey Japan sit with us!" he yelled across the room. Even though he is a friend, he can sometimes… well… he can be loud and childish.

I sat down at a round table sitting with Thailand and America. "Good morning Thailand and America-san," I greeted.

"Good morning Japan," Thailand greeted back. He seemed tired, but stable. I thought he would have been a little gloomy ever since earlier today because Vietnam was one of the victims. They are becoming pretty close lately and I felt worried about Thailand.

"Hey you guys I'm really sorry for what happened earlier… I didn't expect some accident would mess up New Year's," America-san apologized with a glint of guilt in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault America. You shouldn't blame yourself," Thailand patted his friend's back. "The incident not expecting besides, they are strong and all they wanted was to save two lives. Without them, those two would have been easily dead." I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," he sighed. "Even though they kind of 'hate' me, they are still really close friends even if it doesn't seem like it." He laughed. "I can't wait until they wake up and get released from the hospital so we could have another party for their recovery."

"That would be nice. I'm starting to miss them… it doesn't really feel the same does it?" said Thailand.

"Yes I agree. Everything just seems so abnormal and odd now," I said. We agreed.

"Ah well. I guess Viet, Piri, and Malaysia can be heros just like me," America sighed. "You guys have to wait for a while for them to wake up, so good luck to you guys."

America, Thailand, and I continued to have conversations until we noticed that the dining room was filled with the other nations. England, China, France, and some of the other nations started to join in the light conversation while breakfast is being eaten. After breakfast, many nations either decided to leave or stay for another day. Many of the Asian nations decided to stay including Indonesia, Thailand, and I. We decided to go to the hospital together to check up on Piri, Vietnam, and Malaysia. When we got there, we got permission to visit Malaysia and when they asked if they could visit Piri and Vietnam, they were advised to wait next morning. We decided to all go in Malaysia's room and saw her sleeping.

Indonesia sighed. "Ah my sweet sister, it is good to see you again. How are you?" she asked the sleeping Malaysia.

"Um Indonesia… you know she can't here you, right?" Thailand asked to make sure she knew.

"Maybe, but I think it is good for us to talk to her so she wouldn't be lonely. Besides… I want her to know I'm here," she gave a small smile and took a chair to place it beside Malaysia's bed. Indonesia sat on it and brushed her fingers against her hair. "I want her to know that her elder sister is here for her." I finally understood what she meant. Indonesia wants to comfort Malaysia in these times. I as well feel as if I should do the same, too. Thailand nodded.

"I can understand where you got that from Indonesia. I might do that as well tomorrow if they let me," Thailand seemed to think the same as I do in this concept. We both want to be with our precious ones and in this case, I want to be with Piri and Thailand wants to be with Vietnam. We understand our feelings in some way.

I nodded as well. "Why don't we? For now I guess we will stay with Malaysia." The other two agreed. We all sat near each other while talking to Malaysia and then with ourselves. For a while we had short conversations until we saw Malaysia open her eyes slowly.

"M-Malaysia? Are you alright?" Indonesia asked the dazed Malaysia. She just slowly turned her head towards Indonesia then to Thailand and me. Her eyes seemed so weary and unfocused. However she became more alarmed and her eyes were serious.

"Where are Piri and Vietnam?" Indonesia smiled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, okay? They are alright and are in the same hospital you are at, just in a different room," Indonesia explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm… I'm alright I guess but Piri and Vietnam need more attention than I do," answered Malaysia saddened.

"I told you to not worry. They are just fine," reassured Indonesia.

Malaysia chuckled to herself, "I really am an idiot." Indonesia frowned.

"What are you saying? I know you risked your own life and worried me to death, but you aren't an idiot," Malaysia smiled sadly.

"I'm an idiot. I can't believe those two reckless…" she sighed. "They went right in front of me so I wouldn't get the most impact. I was supposed to be more in pain than those two, but it is the complete opposite." I started to think for a moment and put all the pieces together. The whole reason Piri and Vietnam were in a worse condition was because they went in front of Malaysia. Both of them do seem like the type who wouldn't let anything happen to their dear friend and sister.

"Can you tell us what happened Malaysia?" asked Thailand. "We want to know what you experienced at that moment." Malaysia closed her eyes.

"Everything went so fast, that's all I can say. I didn't think so much movement causes so much in a mortal's life," I thought she means to say I would not even think so much occurs over a few seconds in a regular person's life that could mean life or death. "As we all walked to the other side of the street…"

**_Flashback _**

_We were just walking until Vietnam yelled. Piri and I turned seeing a truck going in tremendous speed coming towards a young boy and his dear mother. Our first act was to get them out of there as soon as possible._

The three nations ran towards the boy and woman. They pushed them out of the way so they won't get hit. The only ones who were standing in the truck's way was Malaysia in the middle with Piri and Vietnam is either in her left or right side. They were now right in front of her with their backs facing them.

_I was the closest to get hit at that very moment until they got in my way._

Vietnam and Piri both got in front of Malaysia holding out one arm out in front of her. They seem like they wanted to protect her or guard her. They both smirked at Malaysia signifying everything is alright.

_I saw their smirks and knew that they wanted me unharmed. After that, everything turned black._

**_End of Flashback_**

"I didn't want that to happen, but I guess they automatically thought that if they couldn't at least try to stop me from getting hurt, they would feel guilty," she opened her eyes. "They are very reckless and I know that for sure." I expected that reason and I think that is what Indonesia and Thailand think as well. That is just how they are. They just want to protect their most precious ones. I smiled.

"They really are. I guess it can't be helped," I said.

Thailand nodded, "I agree as well. Sometimes Vietnam just worries me when these things happen."

"For sure! However I wish you guys could be more aware. Couldn't you just both get out of the way?" Indonesia asked. "Even if the truck is going in such a rapid speed, couldn't you try to get away? There is a chance of not getting your whole body hit, a chance of not everyone getting hurt, and a chance of everyone being safe." Malaysia was silent for a moment.

"W-well the main priority was to save people and besides, when it comes to times like those you have no time for thinking and you just have to do your first move… even if it pains you," answered Malaysia.

Indonesia giggles. "I'm just teasing you so don't worry Malaysia." We all talked until evening when we had to leave. We said good-bye to Malaysia and went back to the hotel where the building had fewer nations from before. We ate dinner together with some of the other nations who decided to stay for a couple days as well. After dinner I immediately went to my room and went to bed thinking about seeing Piri the next day.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner... there were exams and I needed sleep. Now with the summer almost all to myself, I will try to update more!**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**


	11. A Good Luck Charm

**Ah~ another chapter finished. Now on the list is to do and finish chapter 4 of my PiriSing fanfic then play Mad Father! **

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Japan POV**

Morning came again just like yesterday, with breakfast at the dining hall and meeting Indonesia and Thailand. We all went to the hospital after breakfast and once again, Thailand, Indonesia, and I asked to visit Piri and Vietnam. Instead of a 'no' from yesterday, they agreed to for us to visit them one at a time. They were becoming more stable in health, so it was alright to visit them today, even if only one of us could go inside their rooms. Thailand said he was going to visit Vietnam first and left. Indonesia offered to go visit Malaysia first before Piri for my sake, but as usual I said it was alright for her to see Piri first. After all, Indonesia is much more concerned and it would probably be for the better if she sees her other little sister, especially from that night when Indonesia almost lost her sanity when she found out about the incident.

Indonesia smiled and said thank you to me as she turned and walked to Piri's room. I thought I would visit Malaysia again so she wouldn't be so lonely. When I faced her door, I knocked out of politeness and waited for an answer from the other side. "Come in," answered Malaysia. I went inside and saw her sitting straight up with her hair combed and an open book on her lap. She smiled. "Good morning Japan how are you?"

I grabbed a seat and set it beside her bed. "I'm doing well. Indonesia and Thailand came as well. I heard from the nurses that the other two are recovering quite well and allowed us to visit, but only one at a time. Thailand is visiting Vietnam and Indonesia is visiting Piri." Malaysia nodded and understood. She seemed relieved to hear that they have gotten better overnight.

"That's good," she said. "I was really worried you know, thanks for telling me their conditions and also thank you for visiting me, too. I was really bored since they wouldn't let me out of the hospital until tomorrow. I just got out a book and started reading to make time fly by," she held out the book.

"I see… how is the book?" I asked just to keep up the conversation.

"Hm? Oh it's fine. I actually find it quite interesting even though I'm really not that interested in mystery. The book is about one organization trying to stop another organization from disrupting mankind's sociability that would cause chaos and take over," after that, there was a moment of silence. "So… how are you?"

"Um I'm doing well," I answered awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine as well," there was more silence. Then Malaysia ended it. "How did Indonesia react when she found out that Vietnam, Piri, and I were in the hospital?"

I was about to answer right away but then I paused. Should I tell her what happened? She will be very worried and I think it would trouble her, but then again… they are sisters. It's only natural to feel that feeling. After all, that's how Switzerland always feels about Liechtenstein. Malaysia waited patiently for an answer. I took a deep breath. "Actually, Indonesia, Hungary, and I were heading towards you guys for that surprise those two mentioned. But even before we could go an inch or even a centimeter from the building, we saw an ambulance passed by. Indonesia froze and started running after it in a frantic. When we arrived and caught up with the ambulance, we saw well… I think you would know."

She sighed and nodded. "How was she at that time? She lost it didn't she?"

I nodded sadly. "She was very depressed about it and denied it, too. She started being a little violent verbally and was furious that she started yelling. Everyone knew she didn't intend that, but well she just couldn't calm down until China got stern."

"I see," she sighed. "I should have known. That elder sister of mine is always worried about Piri and I and her close friends. I don't find it bad that she is worried, but sometimes it can get out of hand. I should have thanked China for everything.

I nodded. "Yes it is, Hungary and I also understand this feeling but I guess we can handle it in a calm manner. If you want to thank China, he isn't here right now due to some work at his country."

"Indeed," she said. "I'll visit China sometime to thank him… What about the other nations?"

"The other nations were shocked to hear the news. Some of them kept their distance from others who are close to you guys, like me," she looked at me guiltily. I smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't mind."

"I see… I thought that would have caused you much trouble just over one incident," she said relieved. "I wonder if Piri and Vietnam will wake up… hopefully they wake up tomorrow. If they wake up today than, awesome."

"Hopefully," I said. I faced the floor in deep thought

"Hey Japan," she called my name. I turned to her.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You like Piri don't you," she said. I was startled. Instead of blushing, I just thought, 'am I really that obvious?' I nodded. "You want some advice?"

"Advice?" I asked. "Do I need it?"

"Well it really depends actually," she said as she raised her finger. "Well? Do you?" I didn't really want to be rude and say no, so I nodded.

"Advice number one," she held up her pointer finger. "If Akak Indonesia and or Hungary come up to you and say 'Hey Japan I have a great plan to get you together with Piri!' don't agree and decline the offer. If not, then just say what you usually say, 'Hm I'll think about it.' Advice number two," she held up her pointer and middle. "Always take care of her and make her smile with glowing passion." She held up her finger, middle, and ring finger. "Last, but not least, be yourself. Remember Japan, no matter what happens; always show your real self. Don't hide your true feelings or troubles away. When they build up, you start to go insane. Besides, everyone accepts you and I think you know that by now. Just remember, okay?"

I nodded. I could understand all three of them. I should get with Piri on my own strength, make her smile, and show my real feelings. They are so simple, well maybe not the first one, but the other two even though they are simple deeds, they will make a huge impact.

"Good," she said approved. "You are ready." After that, a knock was heard from the other side. "Come in." Indonesia opened the door.

"Hello my sweet little sister, how are you?" Indonesia asked cheerfully.

"Well someone's happy," Malaysia murmured.

"Of course I am," she said hearing her comment. "I'm so happy everyone is alright, you don't know how worried I was at first. Now all we need to do is let them rest some more and let them wake up."

"I see…" I said. "I'm thankful as well."

"Japan, you can see Piri now if you want," her thumb pointing to the door. "I know you wanted to see her," she teased.

"A-ah yes. I trust that you will be with Malaysia, correct?" Indonesia nodded.

"And I'll keep an eye on her, too. You never know what will happen with this bundle of joy," Malaysia sounded sarcastic as she said that in an emotionless expression. But everyone knew she isn't always sarcastic when it comes to Indonesia, Piri, and her friends.

"Now Malaysia, I know you didn't mean it in that way, but could you not make it sound as if I'm that annoying?" Indonesia asked nicely.

"Alright," she sighed. "Japan, you don't have to be polite you know. Just go whenever you need to."

I nodded. "Thank you," I bowed and left her room. I went to Piri's room which was a couple rooms from Malaysia's. I knocked first just in case anyone is in there. In return there was silence. I opened the door to see Piri lying on her bed with bandages still on her arms, legs and head. Malaysia had bandages, too, but they were mostly on her arms. There was also a monitor that made steady sounds of beep, beep, beep. I grabbed a nearby chair and pushed carried settled it next to her bed. I sat down gazing at her sleeping face. I smiled to myself looking at that face. She seemed to breathe easily and had no problems. All the nurses just said, 'All they need to do is wake up.' It was a fact that nations healed much faster than regular human beings, but when it comes to sleeping, that is another point. Nations as well can be in comas, it could take them weeks, months, or rarely even years to finally wake up. Just like humans.

I wanted her to wake up soon, I miss her already. Even if I don't look like it, I really miss her. I stroked her dark brown, wavy hair. It was smooth. "How are you Piri?" I chuckled. "Obviously resting of course, I decided to come, too, well I don't know if Indonesia told you yet but Thailand is here, too. I wonder how it is for you to rest like this; probably not what I have experienced but I bet something similar." I placed my hand over her hand, "I want you to wake up soon, okay? I will wait for, everyone will. Malaysia is waiting, too and when Vietnam wakes up she will, too." I sighed. "I miss you."

I laid my head on an edge of her bed still holding her hand. Not even noticing it, I started to slowly drift off to sleep as the sun slowly settled down for the moon to shine in the sky. All I remembered before drifting into a deep sleep is feeling a light kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**Also there is a little secret within~ It is a _e _a _... _e_e_ _e_ _a_a_s_a's s s_ _ is _ead_ _ _?**

**Not only that, "A Good Luck Charm", "Mad Father", huh? huh? Everyone with me?**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**


End file.
